Japanball
Japanball |nativename = : 日本球 Nihonkyu / Nipponkyu |founded = May 3, 1947 |onlypredecessor = JapanRawr |predicon = JapanRawr |successor = Second Empire of Japanball |ended = Present |image = Japanball-0.png |caption = サンライズランドについて? |government = Tolitarian Anime empire kawaii dictatorship Unitary Dominant-party Parliamentary Constitutional Monarchy Puppet State Of China |personality = Fun and easygoing tech-guru. Educated, kind and one of the most technological. Very shy. Suicidal. |language = Japanese |type = Japonic |capital = Tokyoball |affiliation = G5 G7 G8 G10 OECDball UNball |religion = Shintoism Atheism Buddhism Christianity |friends = Franceball old buddy UKball EUball best friend Malaysiaball Philippinesball Palauball USAball Maldivesball Indiaball Canadaball Thailandball Brazilball South Koreaball |enemies = Megalomaniac ISISball little rocket man Russiaball Former flag stealer Belgiumball Kuwaitball Vegemite Man Talibanball Flag Stealer 2018 World Cup Rival Formerly: Soviet Unionball Ba'athist Iraqball |likes = The sun Neon Genesis Evangelion Sailor Moon Final Fantasy Plastic Love Traps Cats 'Kawaii' things Karate Vocaloid, especially Hatsune Miku Anime Manga Filthy Frank Mecha genre Hayao Miyazaki Hideaki Anno Ryutaro Nakamura School outfits Thai college outfits Kimonos Tentacles Kane Tanaka You Want Bombs???, Shinkansen, Making Robots Going Into The Right, Popee The Performer, Eating KFC for Christmas, KAMIKAZE, my gloliusu past |hates = Economic lecession, immiglants, aging popuration, evelything Chinese facing the histoly of WWII, ealthquake, tsunami, ISIS, Communism (No I wirr never be rikeru my Enemies China and North Korea), K-Pop (J-Pop is bettel desu!), Amelican lemakes of anime, weeabo, when someone destloys a good anime making a shit firrm, Coly in The House (Fake Anime), ROGAN PARR, my stupid clazy nazi fathel, China Stearring Owl Tech |predecessor = JapanRawr |intospace = Yes -- can also even into giant monster movies! |bork = Kawaii! Konichiwa! Moe Moe, Kawaii Kawaii, Sugoi Sugoi, TORA TORA TORA!!! , Densha, Densha. |food = Sushi, ramen, fugu, mochi, beef curry, Pocky, soba, (fried) rice, okonomiyaki, katsudon, tempura, miso, anpan, dorayaki, udon, somen, taiyaki, matcha, korone, curry buns, melonpan, korokke, zenzai, daigaku imo, tamagoyaki, siberia cake, bonito, wakame |status = Dethloned China as numbel two in za warudo stock maketto on August 2nd. |notes = I ROVE NINTENDO AND POKEMON (BUT NO WARUIGI FOR SMASH HE IS OF BAD CHARACTER) Also, TRAINS ARE SUPREME SERR YOUR CARS ALSO, I AM THE BEST TECHNOLOGICAL EXPERT IN THE WORLD! |reality = State of Japan }} USAball}} Japanball replying to the above (he proceeded to spontaneously explode)}} Japanball}} Japanball (Japanese: 日本球) is a developed, unapologetic puppet countryball of china countryball in East Asia. He was once an isolated location, then went on to become a major world player after WW1. He is one of the few major non-European empires, just like his then-friendly-rival, USAball. Later he joined the Axis Powers in WW2 but lost and went back to living peacefully, and thus creating stuff which strengthen his economy. He was really an avid fan of art since the 15th century, and now Japanboru get rotsa more money nowadays through his greatest invention -- anime. He is famous for video games like Sonic, Kirby, Mario Brothers, Pac-Man, Dig Dug, etc. Japanball is a member of the G20 (or Group of Twenty), a club formed by the countryballs that have the 19 largest economies plus the EUball. Japanball is also one of two balls that can have cat ears and cat tail (kawaii), the other is Hawaii. He also invented emojis. He has 2 stateballs, One Territoryball, and 43 Prefectureballs, including his capitalball Tokyoball. Is currently planning ECO REVOLUTION History Like all historically existed formal regimes in Japan, his 'leader de jure' is the Kousitsuball (皇室球), the Japanese Imperial Familyball, founded since 660 BCE, the age of Jimmu (神武). After the WW2, Kousitsu-ball became the 'symbolic leader', not anymore the 'leader de facto'. But it's true that Kousitsu-ball had been, and is still the leader de jure of since 660 BCE. At first, Japanball used Shinto before learning about Buddhismball. He started having emperors and eventually became a samurai. One day Mongol Empireball tried to take his clay but couldn't because of mighty Kamikaze typhoon (神風). Japanball's fathers, Edoball and Tokugawaball, were reclusive hermits, until one day USAball arrived, and taught him how to modernize totally not through Gunship Diplomacy. During the late 1860's revolutions began to sprout across the nation, replacing the Tokugawa Shogunate with the House of the rising sun. With it's leader being Emperor Meiji. In 1868 Japan started trading with other European countryballs as well, but Germany had yellow fever (not a real disease). He also started to build up a large army and navy, using it to capture Okinawa in 1873, and the Kuril Islands in 1875. In 1894, went to war with Qing Chinaball and defeated him the following year, taking his Formosan ( Taiwanball) clay as punishment along with ( . In 1904, He warred with Russiaball, and won, taking half of his Sakhalin clay. Then he annexed and raped Korean Empireball. He developed an interest in extreme bondage and subjugation of its (unwilling) sex partners, Koreaball and Taiwanball, the former was raped in 1910. When the Great War broke out in 1914, he fought with Britainball and Franceball as part of the Allies, capturing Germanyball's Chinese possession Tsingtao, and was granted a place in the League of Nations afterwards. But in the 1930s, developed an interest in kidnapping and raping Chinaball, which he did in 1937 before his new ally Nazi Germanyball attacked and raped Franceball. Oh and, even as neonazi, Japan can into kawaii. He also kidnapped Philippinesball, Triangapore, Hong Kongball, French Indochinaball and Malaysiaball, but they were rescued by USAball, who also bombed him in his tentacles Hiroshima and Nagasaki parts. But USAball made it up to him by offering free psychotherapy sessions, aka the Marshall Plan, teaching him how to control his lust for his former slaves, and is now one of his best friends and trading partners. Japanball later achieved rapid growth to become the second-largest economy in za warudo (time freezes), until surpassed by Chinaball in 2010. He can make anything but is very good at cars, high speed bullet trains and electronics. His invent amazing tv shows like Takichi's castle and Ninja Warrior, no one ever win! On March 11, 2011 an earthquake and tsunami destroyed a huge chunk of Japan's clay. It also caused a nuclear meltdown poisoning another huge chunk of Japan's clay. That was a very bad day for him. On April 14, 2016 MULTIPLE earthquakes struck the island of Kyushu. This caused the earthquake to transfer from Japan and Ecuador 3 days later, so now Ecuadorball blames Japan for damaging his country. Now the earthquake might trigger another one at the US west coast, but USAball was glad that nothing happened after that. In PyeongChang Japan got 11th Place in propaganda Medals. Flag Colors Stereotypes Like any other countryballs that don't natively speak English, speaks his own dialect of broken English and Yuo needings to watch Anime if yuo wantings to understand what comes of next: *'Swapping: "R"'s and "L'"s': Japan's speech usually has "R"s and "L"s swapped to make fun at how Japanese usually speak. E.g. "Ball" may be spelled as "Barr" (in romaji "ball" is "boru"). "Hello", spelled as "Harro", "Election" spelled as "Erection", and "Sorry" as "Solly" etc. *'Anime' (アニメ): The best thing ever invented (In Japan) by Nihon boru. Manga is reading anime. *'Kawaii' (可愛い): Usually refers to the adorableness of. In Japanese it means "cute" and Hawaiiball. *'Kakkoii' (カッコいい): Usually refers to the coolness of. In Japanese it means "handsome" or "cool". *'Senpai' (先輩): Usually refers to someone who is interested in someone else. Senpai also means a person of higher position. Technically the English equivalent is "Sir". It is often followed by a wish for this "Senpai" to notice him. In the Facebook community, the phrase "Senpai noticed me" is often used for reference to replying to a fan. *'Desu' (です): Used to end a sentence. English translation is "is". Also Latvian for sausage. *'Nani?' (何？): English translation is "What?". *'Sensei' (先生): Usually refers to someone who is teaching something because it is the Japanese word for "teacher", however, specialists such as doctor or artist (including manga artist) could also be called "Sensei". *'Banzai' (万歳 or 萬歲): "Ten thousand years" Usually used as a term of 'long live the emperor' which the Japanese would yell during World War II. *'Tomodachi' (友達): Japanese word for friends. (While talking about one friend, use the word Yujin) *'Shine' (死ね): Die! *'Baka (na)!' (馬鹿(な)): Roughly translates to idiot. Often used by Tsundere characters. It also means "impossible". *'Bakatodesu': Roughly translates in countryball to "is of stupid." *'''-teru or -su': Added to ends of some words to make fun of the Japanese accent *'Jap''' (ジャップ) : Origin is derogatory name of Japanese people. Now it means that Mortification jokes of Japanese things. *'Horuhoru' (ﾎﾙﾎﾙ): To self-praising about Japanese culture (Almost animes) *'Karoshi' (過労死): Newer suicide pattern of Japanball. *'Otaku' (オタクorヲタク): Weeaboo *'Densha '(電車): Trains. *'Watashi '(私): I/Me. Relationships Tomodachi-desu!/友達/仲 * Amerika-san- He can into arriance and tlade! Though I find it odd that whire he carrs me a sick pervert for inventing tentacre rape, he invented TREE BRANCH rape in his sick firm Evir Dead!! But arso can of rikings into our kawaii! I heard about yuo new president, good ruck, I hope he brings peace and prosperity (His son rikes oul anime!). And just to ret yuo know, DAISUKI!!!! USA love our video Games, So I gib Him Pokemon and Supel Malio Blothels (But I Have Three Probrems, He Keeps Plonouncing Pokemon "Pokeyman" and LEMOVE ROGAN PAUR, AND YOU BOMBED US TWO TIMES!!!). ** Kawaii-san - KAWAII BESTU STATE, NO DOUBT!!! Arso of favorite tourist destination!. Arso aporogise me for attackings yuo. If I were of winnings Battre of Midway from your father, I wourd of adopt yuo. ** Teneshī shū-san - OMG ITS A REAL DRAGONBALL I LOVE YOU!!!! ** Massachusetts-san - Onry the North rikes him. He doesn't rikes anime or kawaii. * Aruzenchin-san - OMG ITS THE MELIODAS I LOVE YOU!!! * Ōshūrengō-san, Indoneshia-san and Firipin-san - They can rikings into our kawaii. * Parao-san - lalery gets spoken of. I of kidnap him back then, and I was into destloying his home and his rand. Especiarry Peleliuball. I'm vely solly. On the blight side, I taught him to speak Japanese! So he cannot into weeaboo. * Porutogaru-san - Ah yes, he is the first European country to step on the soil of my land, and he introduced me to the usage of muskets back then. Sengoku Period was getting boring with simpry just swords and bows. He knows we are experienced with gunpowder, so he taught us how to make our own Muskets during the Sengoku Period. * Malaysia-san - My waifu visited his clay in December 16. * Polando-san - Happy 100th birthday! * Mardivis-san - I'm solly for destroying Yaahunbara boat.I wirr gib yuo Rice every yearr :3 * Iran-san - We had great history. He rikes our Cal brands and gibs Oir that I can make good Cals for him, we rove cats too, but he is of friend with the damn Communists Chinaball and Russiaball * ASEAN-san, Azuma timōru-san, Papuanyūginia-san and Soromon shotō-san - Recraim Great East Asia Co-Prosperity Sphere! Trading partners, just trading partners. * Burajiru-san - My south american friend. He has the largest japanese population outside Japan and i also host one of the largest amount of his population. He also can into liking anime! Arigato. * Erusarubadoru-san - My central american friend that I support the benefits, and he also can into liking TV Series, Anime, and games! I aplecciate you for get a new president of 2019. * Indo-san - Hory rand of Buddha and food. Roves our Kawaii and hates that punk . Great friend is of スケベ (perv) Also Security Pact, so DEFEND CURRY! Tokyoball is of sick with too many Indo please remove some * Ejiputo-san - Ancient Middle east friend. We have great history and especially cat lovers. * Toruko-san - Asian friend. Wanna learn from yuo how to captuled Constantinopre for taking Midway. * Islaer-san - Juden friend. Yuor tech is good. * Chiru-san - Chiru-san or Aureria, We can both into erquaku, he hito me once with one, I hito him back with other and so on... * Firipin-san is also an Otaku country (#1 otaku besides me) roves being kawaii especially their cospray queen Alodia (Even he rikes K-pop and Kdramas arso). Arso my ferrow Nihonji like his curture as well is also some of my ferrow otaku countrymen rikes Breedman-senpai's anime-styred artworks (Even he's a roricon) maybe we can work together to make his comics into an Anime someday, Also aporogy to my Imperiaristic version of myserf for invading yuo and yuor people. We are arso good trading partners especiarry we gib investments arso keep-up the good work to fight drugs arso we sell them new Coast Guards vessers for their PCG and btw i designed your first microsaterrite the "DIWATA 1"? (and wtf is a fairytale in a satellite?, Maybe our F-2 Fighters and Type-74 tanks someday in the future, once our SDF becomes a miritar againi and arrow us to export weaponries desu!) * Itaria-san is also a Otaku country roves being kawaii especially He rikes to make cospray (Even he rikes K-pop and Kdramas arso). We are friends since Imperiaristic version of myserf. We are arso good trading partners. Super Mario is Italian. They made Eurobeat for assu. Oh and don't forget about WW2. キリトはイタリア人ではない!!! Also Love Live! Sunshine!! Movie Over the Rainbow will be filmed in Itaria-chan's clay. * Indoneshia-san - Same rike Phirippines, many of his people are anime rovel. Especiarry, Naruto. And gomenasai fol 1942. I killed many of yuor peopre. But at reast, yuo learned from me how to be a nationarist. * Checko-san - My friend, WHY YUO OF CALLING ME TOMIO OKAMURA? * Swede-san - We both rikes the song Caramerrdansenu especiarry i translated it in Nihonji version! * Romani-san, Girisha-san, Burugaria-san, and Srbije-san - They rike my anime and sushi (and nintendo). Especiarry, Girisha-san is my debt-par. * Jojia-san - They rike us and we invest many moni there... they are very kawaii too. And can into sumo wrestring... * Cloatia-san - Another Barukan fliendo. Has a gleatu coast and roves my anime too! * Furansu-chan - Big fan, I rike her very much. She gave rittle Saitama-kun its own fun cycring race. * Igirisu-san - Westeln fliendo. We are the most polite nations in za warudo. He is cat rovel too. And solly fol WW2, I seized yuor corony in Southeast Asia. * Doitsu-san - Great support in science and architecture and we were arries during WW2! GERMAN SCIENCE IS THE BEST IN THE WORLD!!! * Oranda-san- Good European tomodachi-desu. He can into rikings kawaii and my games, and he also usings to own one of my islands in the past. * Prathesthiy-san/Thailan-san - Admirer and forced u to givu passage in WWII. He also is Buddhist and has kawaii college girls. * Kanada-san - Good friend who roves anime (I gave him Sailor Moon, InuYasha and Pretty Cure to dub into Engrish). Arso, Avril Lavigne, yuor Canadian Hello Kitty song is of very kawaii... but sometimes I confuse him with America-san... well they speak English so are same thing. * Iraq-san - Rikes my cal brands and we both have rich history and he is also a cat lover. * Peru-san - Good Sourth amerlican fliend that can into APEC like me! He has one of the biggest communities of japanese peopre! Goku is of populal thele, like Toyota! But I'm solly fol Alberto Fujimori, he of destloyed Peru. * Srbije-san Barukan fliendo! I rike going in his cray. I arso gave him mole jobs! * Suriranka-san - Defended me from paying reparations after World War II, loves my technology. I also give him much aid. But stay away from China! * Hakujin-Sama - be roved me! My anime-character's face parts is also rikery white pelson but not japonic. I rove hakujin. In Japanese TV that called Horuhoru-Bangumi (It means "Staged TV-Program which is Foreigners (almost White persons but black person and asian case is very rarely) praise about japanese things"), White persons said "Japan is cool". Thank yuo for travering my clay I securetry discuraiminate yuo... especiarry the hafu. yuo cannot into rearu Japanese!!!! WWWWWWWWW * Team Salvato - Thanks for creating Monika! SHE IS GOING TO BE MY NEW WAIFU ROROROROROR! Also thank you for the great merch! Totarry adding those keychains to my correction! Chūritsu/中立 * Mongoru-san- at some point we can be cooru but stirr...(see enemies list) * Roshia-san - 千島列島 は俺の正当な領土！ Rikes orudo japan car. And I rike Roritas. Doesn't wants to give Chishimaball back, but he's stirr a good guy. * Taiwan-san - Best basebarru friends! Kawaii just rike me! Herupu each other in disasters! (biggest aid aftel what happen in Tōhoku ) Kinda hates me for reign of terror, BUT THAT IS OF RIE!!! WHY YUO WITH CHŪGOKU?! (btw I dont recognize her as a country. I can't. gomennasai my friend.) * Kangoku-san - Your girls are of kawaii and re both role football and hosted 2002 world cup but hates me, yuor ritteru puny fan can do nothing! WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW. Gib k pop and Samsung phone or memory. We are stirr the tlio arries with USAball. WHAT YOU SAY ABOUT MY | RISING SUN FLAG?! WHY?! IT’S WHAT OF DEFINES MY SELF DEFENCES FORCES! BANZAI! * Saujiarabia-san - Is of sharia kebab but rikes, good I made car and gives, But I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YUOR ARABIAN STUDENTU DETOROYING MY BEAUTIFUL TEMPURU! * Arujeria-san - Gib oir. BUT WHY YUO LET KEBAB KIRR 10 OF US IN IN AMENAS. * League of Nationsball - How bout I won't join yuo? * Gulf Cooperation Councilball: Trading Partners, gib oil. SOON I WILL DESTROY PEARR INDUSTRY AGAIN ''' * Okinawaball - Rittre Brother. He rives in my house with my kids. but... (see enemies list) * Finrando-san - Hatsune Miku sings yuor song. She of stealings idea. * Minami Sūdan-san - Meh. He of the okays. I of consider gibing supports. BUT WHY YOU FRIENDS WID VODKA? Teki/敵 * Chugoku and Kitachōsen - - Comfort women (or Ord Kawaii as some peopre wourd rike to carr them) and genocide is of rie! Arways of comprain about Nanking Massacre! Gib minerars! (arso has tlied many times to send me to therapy conversion and it did not seem of wolkings) Recentry, North Korea has of raunched 4 missile-ru at my precious sea. Perhaps I shourd of be instarring THAAD myserf just rike South Korea-san did. (China: I OF HEARD YUO!) Japan: SH*TU! (Weeks later...) OK COMMIE KOREA! RAUNCHING MISSILE-RU AT MY SEA WAS OF BAD ENOUGH BUT NOW THEY ARE OF GOING OVER MY CLAY?!?!?!? THAT IS IT IVE HAD ENOUGH OF YUO LAUNCHING NUKES AT ME YUO OF SCARED MY CITIZENS I HOPE AMERIKA-SAN AND FLIENDS INVADESU YUOR CLAY AND DESTLOYS YOUR MISSILES FIRST TIME WAS OF SCARY BUT NOW YUO R OF PISSING ME OFF and is of REARRY ANNOYING!!! REMOVE COMMUNISM!!! IMPERIALISM STRONG!!! NANKING MASSACRE IS OF THE FAKE CCP IS OF THE PRANT FAKE EVIDENCE SO CAN GUIRT US!!! However, at least Chugoku is my good student in modernization and since he is so good a student, I am considering of removing HUAWEI in order to protect my IT industry. * Ōsutoraria - Yuor rittre "anti-wharing environmentarists (Sea shepherd) of rearry getting annoyings! I wirr remove kangaroo!! * ISISball - THEY KIRR MY 2 JOURNARİSTS!!!! REMOVE TERRORISTS!!!!!!!!! What is a terrorist? and Ha your executioner got Air striked. * Makedonia - BA-BAKA NA!!! YOU STORE WAGAHAI'S ORUDO EMPILE!!! Arexanda the Gureto is GREEKU!! You a SRAVIC!! * Mongoru-kun - TRIED TO INVADE ME TWICE as Mongol Empireball BUT DIED IN A TORNADO, I MEAN TYPHOON!!!!! NO! KAMIKAZE!!!!!!! But we don't really interact with each other. But if he tries to invade me I am ready. * Rogan Paul - GET OUT OF MY COUNTRY. * Empire of Japanball - U my f*cking fathel is the leason why some people (especially South Koreaball, Chinaball, and Russiaball) hate me! And you were insane! L'EMOVE YOU, AND I AM PELFECT!' * Ryukyu Kingdomball - Actuarry anschluss victim. YUO ARE OKINAWA A PALT OF JAPAN! YUO WIRR NEVEL INDEPENDENT FROM WATASHI! * Okinawaball - I hate yuo because yuo are money stealer and unfair beggar! BE TO BURGER AIRFORCE'S BASE! * Aum Shinrikyoball (Alephball) -''' 1995 NEVER FORGET!' You kirred 13 of my peopre! I executed your leader and forrowers! * Banguradeshu - ANOTHER FLAG STEARER!! * Koronbia - I DEFEAT YUO AT THE 2018 WOLRD CUP!! * Palau * Saderan Empireball - '''YUO WIRR PAY ME FOR INVADING ME! Werr atreast we're in peace now!' Quotes *"CHINA IS OF THREAT" *"desu desu" *"GOTTINGS OF CATCHING THEM ALL" *"OMAE WA MOU SHINDERU" (お前はもう死んでいる : You are already dead) *"AAAAAAAAHHHH!!! IT IS OF GOJIRA (Godzilla)!!!" *"ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! "ORA!" (おら！) *"MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA!" (無駄 : Uselessness) *"KAMEHAMEHA!!" (カメハメ波) *"Sugoi!" (凄い : Amazing or Terrible) *"Nani?" (何？ : What?) *"Minna!" (みんな : We) *"Henshin!" (変身 : Transformation!) *"RASENGAN!" *"CHIDORI!" (千鳥) *"Tentacre pornu is bestu." *"XBOX SUCKS! PRAYSTATION AND NINTENDO ARE BETTEL!" *"OPPAI!!!" (オッパイ : Ti*s) *"Gomen nasai." (御免なさい : I'm sorry) *Okane!!! (His eyes, normally closed, open and turn into yen symbols: ¥ ¥) (お金 : Currency) *"Recraim Great East Asia Co-Prosperity Sphere!" *"Senpai?" ''-To all Western nations'' *"BaShow MoreShow Fewer-Baka me!!!!" *"Daisuki!" (大好き : I love) *"DESU!!!! *"LIZARDON, DORAGON CRO!" (リザードン、ドラゴンクロー！) * 「朕茲ニ戰ヲ宣ス」 - declaring war against USA(in 1941), or against communism China and both Korea who keep insulting sacred Imperial Family of Japan(after 201X). Now he is most pervert nation in world. *F**k The A.U. JAPAN STRONK AND CAN SURVIVE WITHOUT YOUR SUPREMEIST INFLUENCEO *KAWAII!!! X3 (So cute!*3) Gallery Images Japan yes.png BicUiyV.png 37160281.png|credit from INHABITANT 4zovtUL.png|credit from Bittlegeuss Polandball holiday mayhem.png Pizza Crisis.jpg China's Advertising Company.png R2EiYry.png|credit from layjudges3rdcousin 7iEM9LM.png|credit from gutavuh L8yVo6F.png|credit from dontfearme22Colorado North_Korea_Stole_the_Precious_Thing.png|North Korea stole the precious thing B-sHcbcAD0zssA7XL5eRQJD2F4NoBpWfBTGfI2sUizw.png|credit from hasuminskaya 4i5rfesain311.png|"G7 2018" credit from Hydroxideminus FkuYm0K.png|credit from rematerialization 5Ov12PY.png|credit from kay10panda, AndyRedditor, GeorgiusNL, wikipedia_org, just_wait_a_sec, Liquid_Lake, Mylenn 3e6fuc32wkscgMtRF32hSeK-R8ng5-om8LmKVcXvZMo.png|credit to tepacheteam 나의_꿈_my_dream.png JPkWyDr.png Vykg1CW.png RDYo4cf.png VPKJMw2.png East_Asia.png Bangladesh and Japan.png IMG 9530.JPG Japan_geisha.png Russia-Japan_treaty.png CwUplVP.png|credit to woryok K85hIZu.png File POLANDBALL CAN IHAZ EMPIRE.png Happy White Day Japan..png Jotaro.png UaH0Zuk.png Dpvo68rcmp611.png|credit to balaur_bondoc Kawaii Outbreak.png Japan has wet dreams.png Japan card.png GzLOlVk.png|it's pikachu! japanball.png Japansanball.png Hospital Massacre.png LoLjApAnXdXdxD.png V9JwjWw.png Reddit_Fedcom_Japans_Adventure.png|Japan's Adventure (Fedcom) Reddit_icisimousa_The_Murder_of_Japan.png|The Murder of Japan (icisimousa) Reddit_taongkalye_Japan_has_an_idea!.png|Japan has an idea! (taongkalye) Country-balls-internet-behaviour-2-porn-edition.png SIKYe5N.png Expectations.jpg 10417612 366671976837930 6817427363532900112 n.jpg Japanfaps.png|Poland wonder what they usally do in Japan The Spanish Compromise.png|The Spanish Compromise Reddit legitprivilege Weapons that start with K.png|Weapons that start with K Remilitarization.png Nazi Fans.png Tea Time.png Tibet's Uncertain Future.png|Tibet's Uncertain Future The Adventures of the 'J' Countries.png 23rd time's a charm.png Here's Murica.png Guess the Country with Poland (Episode 1).png Summary of the Brief History of Okinawa.png Brief History of Taiwan (Stick War version).png 28bw7iw2298x.png What happens in Asia.png|What Happens in Asia 2wcPuf2.png Lost Child.jpg O0Nf0K5.png 4 seasons.jpg 맥주Beer.png Oilselling.png Opera_Mundi_new.png if africa was a theme park.jpg On Surrender.png Japan10.jpg Japan's Post.jpg MrFreedom.jpg 1557428 621460644647713 4702918236492479208 n.png SW0DaI7.png SDwysaX.png Mn0gWn6.png 188970_uia3fmk7vqh5spn6cgzxt049lyjd2b8o1erw.png.jpg 4th of the World isn't good enough for Japan.png Code Red.png On Surrender.png A Tale of Four Islands (Java, Bali, Timor and Papua).png AJhyi8n.png PohT6qh.png Reddit legitprivilege Weapons that start with K.png AUyIy5Q.png 21 - Shimipan.png 2wcPuf2.png B7RPul6.png 1469807 396664623800024 1159272742 n.jpg Daily Routine in Asia.png JQPxG1o.png Reddit taongkalye Japan has an idea!.png 0MR4cbA.png 1452471 222276694562932 2117953144 n.jpg CAWxBxM.png 1470273 743159892364950 1856889257 n.jpg 4 seasons.jpg ABfRm4M.png MrFreedom.jpg 1016756 582281735196767 915566160 n.png A japanese love story.png HfGv7WH.png V7AfGNK.png 1384232 1412396108977944 1134684256 n.png SW0DaI7.png 1426499 461188247323479 455551414 n.png VXStbtO.png Tokyoball.png Aichiball.png Akitab ball.png Akita city ball.png Tottori city ball.png 15977882 682479198578726 4635609927998926443 n.png Fukushimaball.png Aomori city ball.png Hiroshimaball.png Nagasakiball (city).png Who Saved the World??.jpg Nagasakiball.png 1173721 629214330445492 2115179388 n.png VxBd33m.png Japan card.png Japan10.jpg Masks.png 62011 691684680853811 1199401772 n.jpeg PZwgNyH-600x1483.png Food.png zq9qpnk.jpg Z1tvf5E.png ptLTBMA.png LjoKDHj.png M7AqDsT.png U3rF9Dr.png liHtTKp.png No More Comics.png Sd06SiH.png fLVliUe.png N3nWRMn.png S6ukqVN.png WSsw0au.png CApJ7m5.png C8X0qFp.png 'w8Ddr0v.png CNOxCDJ.png 76QOddZ.png Gib Sushi.png Hot Spring.png Americanfreedom.png Vo0XLbD.png 8jL6f1Z.png 'gLC2v2I.png 2xxrKHP.png VsALGvv.png 'qbEAmMC.png HWN6Zn3.png VoNkUek.png J4lhoYC.png OOOIV1F.png 'resqZlt.png 'rxkfnkz.png 'xJBIrbV.png G3lhIR1.png 'dEqttYs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Germany in Disneyland.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png A_little_group.png Japan's Dream.png 5wFbEZm.png 5cYBjPz.png njUKIYd.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png GMgyyXX.png Goose.png QfVN0Y6.png 11. Attack on Titan.png 17. Polish Chopin Music.png BirthOfJapaneseFlag.png ErQuQ4s.png IACFn.png PN6Gziu.png GfuJo3G.png Borders of Countries.png Israel and Japan.png Tumblr_nm4dfahQgE1szo7eyo1_1280.png At_the_edge_of_the_war.png|The situation during the Cold War 603755 919872461386962 1064151508964496723 n.jpg Shark!!.png Tsunami.png Over and Under.png Austerity.png Polluters.png Japanese 6ball.png Just Imagination.jpg Super Asians.png No One Listens.png We the Same.jpg Tron.png New Royalties.png Icelandic Love.png Clocks.png No Enemies.png War Flags.png As Big As You.png Bad Behavior.png Is Op Delicious.png Burn Burn.jpg Tofu.jpg Who's Responsible.png Employment Rate.jpg Morning and Afternoon.png Africaland.png Wandering Soul.png Remove Cloak.png Mountain Monkey.png New Enemy.png Map Contest.png Japan's Writing System.png Diversity Plox.png Meet the RED crew.png Japaneseeeeee.png Lithuania_and_asians.png Japan inlighting his darkest hour.jpeg nso.png JapanPB.png 5L1UkW2.png I5jhlJO.png ZAq6MLG.png VdW6N0p.png MbUGRPk.png MBGiYSV.png|Origami AWaKODw.png|Japan goes lunar 9G08lr8.png Hrcw8a8ewsa11.png R7a460evk0301.png 4ugluopwehvz.png 28vigr0ndeuz.png File:Japaaaaanball.png HQXTavr.png What Does Benin Say . Better jump on this bandwagon cause ad5282 4885113.png WWII.png Japan, Master Samurai.png Germany goes on holiday.png Country-balls-all-look-same.png Lfbooketa6h11.png W5gpwhlgrnd11.png Japanball_Girl.png Japaneseball.png 2018 11 07 011645.png Tzq7ptb9dcs11.png Gif Links *Facebook page *Instagram Page *history of japan }} de:Japankugel es:Japónball fr:Japonballe it:Giapponeball ja:日本 ko:일본공 nah:Xaponiatapayoli nl:Japanbal pl:Japanball ru:Япония zh:日本球 Category:Countryballs Category:Island Countryball Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Buddhist Category:East Asia Category:Rich Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Monarchy Category:Shinto Category:Asia Category:Kimchi Removers Category:Japanball Category:Japanese Speaking Countryball Category:World Cup Host Category:Sushi Category:Uncolonized Category:G20 Category:Tea Category:Olympic Host Category:ISIS Removers Category:Pacific Ocean Category:Dim Sum Removers Category:ISISball Haters Category:Communist Removers Category:Red White Category:UNball Category:Mongoloid Category:Characters Category:Chocolate Category:Burger Lovers